


And Then There Were Two

by Retro_pure_jdonica



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff, Pure AU, like lots of fluff, pure jdonica, the gang gets together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retro_pure_jdonica/pseuds/Retro_pure_jdonica
Summary: “When did you say that they’ll get here?” J.D. asks, standing up from our old, half destroyed gray couch and diverting his attention from the television to me, as I walk around in circles in the kitchen.“Heather Duke said nine, so probably more like nine thirty.” I smile, checking the wall clock in our kitchen just to realize that it was already 9:26. “What’s on tv?” I sigh, walking back into the living room.“Well, I found a channel doing a little nineties throwback, so we’ve got Whose Line, Friends, The Fresh Pri-” J.D. begins to explain to me but he is cut off by loud banging at the door.“Open up, bitch!” I hear a familiar high pitched voice yell from the hallway.“God, they’re trying to get us evicted.”Fic for @soulwriterbutnotthatepic on tumblr, who won my 100 follower fic giveaway





	And Then There Were Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@soulwriterbutnotthatepic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40soulwriterbutnotthatepic).



“When did you say that they’ll get here?” J.D. asks, standing up from our old, half destroyed gray couch and diverting his attention from the television to me, as I walk around in circles in the kitchen.

“Heather Duke said nine, so probably more like nine thirty.” I smile, checking the wall clock in our kitchen just to realize that it was already 9:26. “What’s on tv?” I sigh, walking back into the living room.

“Well, I found a channel doing a little nineties throwback, so we’ve got Whose Line, Friends, The Fresh Pri-” J.D. begins to explain to me but he is cut off by loud banging at the door.

“Open up, bitch!” I hear a familiar high pitched voice yell from the hallway.

“God, they’re trying to get us evicted.” I mutter as I rush from the living room over to the door, trying to prevent them from yelling any more.

“Could you be any louder?” I ask the Heathers in an annoyed tone along with a sigh as I open the front door.

“I could always be louder.” Heather Chandler smiles back before pushing past me, leading the other Heathers behind her into the kitchen. Heather Duke was carrying two pizza boxes and Heather McNamara had a wine bottle in her hands, of course, Heather Chandler wasn’t burdened with the task of carrying anything. “So, how have you been, psycho. And Veronica, would you be a dear and get us some glasses.” Heather Chandler starts conducting and instructing the room.

I roll my eyes and tune out J.D.’s conversation with Heather as I fumble with holding five wine glasses and bringing them over to the group. “Oh, and can you get one of the pop things?” Heather asks for yet another favor as she taps her long red nails on the cork of the wine bottle.

“Veronica, you can sit down. Heather, you can stop puppeting Veronica around or leave the apartment.” J.D. snaps at Heather, clearly upset about how she as speaking to me. The interaction makes me slightly uncomfortable, but I try to shrug it off as I sit down next to J.D., who grabs the wine bottle from Heather McNamara and pops the cork off himself. “There.” He sighs, shoving the bottle in Heather Chandler’s face. “Hey, are you okay?” J.D. asks me as he lays back on the couch.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I respond reassuringly as I lay down on his chest, letting him know that Heather Chandler’s words didn't really have any effect on me. I had gotten used to her insults and commands all the way back in senior year of high school.

“You two are gross.” Heather Chandler mumbles, glaring at me and J.D. with pure disdain. I just smile and roll my eyes once more. Heather turns her attention and priority from insulting me and J.D. to what’s playing on television. “Ew, is this that weird comedy game show that you two love for whatever reason?” She asks, apparently her energy had been focused back on making J.D. and I feel bad.

“Okay, Whose Line is it Anyway is amazing and if your opinion differs then you are more than welcome to take your uncultured self out of our apartment.” J.D. responds on behalf of the both of us, making me smile. Heather had been here for no more than five minutes and J.D. had offered her the option of leaving twice already.

“If thinking a bunch of unattractive middle-aged men making shitty sex jokes is culture, then I’ll remain uncultured.” Heather responds, taking another sip of her wine and, contradictorily, starting to watch the show. Obviously, the other two kept their same old routine of copying Heather Chandler’s actions, so they began to watch the show too.

We continue on with watching tv, drinking, and eating pizza for the next hour or so, occasionally erupting with laughter or engaging in short little conversations. “Hey, do you guys know where Kurt and Ram are?” Heather McNamara asks, looking up from her phone for a moment. The mentioning of them was strange, especially because none of us had really talked to them since freshman or sophomore year of college. Once they got out of high school and they realized that they weren’t as cool as everyone had hyped them up to be, their egos experienced a rather devastating crash.

“They're probably out behind some trashy gas station drinking and getting high while hitting on 16-year-olds.” I joke, causing the group to burst out into laughter once more. Eventually the nineties marathon blends into a different show, and one of the favorites in the group; friends. Although it was one of the favorites, it was also the most problematic because everyone has very different opinions about each of the characters.

“No, the Ross and Rachel ship is so problematic. There’s the whole issue with Ross cheating on her, which wasn’t even cheating because they were on a break, and then Rachel just being stuck up. I mean she literally showed up to Ross’s wedding and messed with his emotions so much it fucking ruined his marriage, and Rachel got absolutely no blame for that!” J.D. expresses his point of view to Heather Chandler.

“Yeah, I’m gonna have to side with J.D. on this one, I don’t like them together.” I support J.D., making my way into the conversation.

“Well call me Amazon prime because I ship them.” Heather sighs before taking another sip of her wine.

“Heather, you just ship them because you bought a graphic tee with their names on it, like, three years ago and you refuse to stop wearing it because it’s comfortable.” Heather Duke joins in on the conversation, and her comment makes me laugh.

“Shut up, Heather.” Heather Chandler scowls her, clearly upset that Heather showed off a side of her that was slightly less than perfect.

“Sorry, Heather.”

“Hey, do we have any more pizza?” Heather McNamara asks. Heather Duke opens both of the pizza boxes and realizes that they’re both empty. “Unacceptable, we need food.” Heather states sharply. Such a strong voice from such a small girl was almost humorous.

“There’s a Chinese place a few blocks down the street, we can go get takeout.” J.D. suggests, sitting up on the couch and causing me to do the same.

“Oh, that sounds great.” Heather McNamara smiles as she stands up and slides her shoes on.

“Ugh, do I have to go?” Heather Chandler sighs as she overdramatically falls back onto the couch.

“I do not at all trust you enough to leave you alone in my house, so yes, yes you have to go.” I respond with a soft laugh. She barely audibly mutters the word “whatever” as she gets up from the couch, along with Heather Duke.

I grab my house keys from the kitchen island before we all leave the small apartment and walk down the stairs and out onto the dark, chilly streets. “It’s cold.” Heather Chandler complains in a stern voice, combating the moderate silence of the small town’s night.

“Yes, Heather, it’s November.” I point out as I run my hands up and down my arms to warm myself up.

“I know, Veronica, that doesn’t change the fact that it’s still cold.” Heather responds in the same sarcastic tone I had just used to put her down. We remain rather quiet for the rest of the walk to the Chinese place, and only really talk there when we’re discussing what we want to order. It was almost as if the bitterness and sharpness of the cold wind had infected us and given us the same attributes.

“Just curious, is there a reason as to why we got almost three pounds of white rice?” Heather McNamara asks as we walk back into my apartment.

“Because I like rice.” I shrug nonchalantly as I take out what food was mine from one of the many plastic bags before heading back over to the couch. “Oh, Heather, look, this is that episode where Rachel literally fucking ruins Ross’s marriage!” I smile sarcastically as I point to the tv.

“Ugh, shut up.” Heather Chandler scoffs as she sits down on the other end of the couch, making me laugh. Over the course of the next hour or so, we all eat our food and watch whatever shows played on tv, and from that point on the lack of complaints coming from the Heathers was pretty surprising. I guess the best way to make people calm down is to just give them food.

“Hey, it’s almost midnight, I think I’m gonna head out in a few minutes.” Heather Duke speaks up as she picks her phone and keys up from the couch.

“We won’t miss you.” Heather Chandler unnecessarily chimes in, not even taking the time to shift her attention from the television to Heather. Feeling quite bad for Heather, I decide to make my way into the conversation too.

“I’ll miss you, Heather, goodbye.” I smile genuinely, catching her attention.

“Thanks, Ronnie, I’ll see you on Monday, probably.” Heather Duke replies with a soft, and slightly uncomfortable, smile.

“Wait a second, Heather, I think I’ll join you.” Heather McNamara yells to Heather Duke who was seconds from opening the door.

“I guess you scared her off, too.” I sigh to Heather Chandler, who replies back with a disgusted look before reverting her attention back to the television once more. Heather Chandler pours herself yet another glass of wine and slouches back on the couch, probably not knowing what to do with herself now that her two little sidekicks were gone.

“So are you ever going to leave, or…” J.D. trails off, speaking the sentence as more of a question directed towards Heather. I check my phone and realize that it was already one in the morning, and Heather was still lounging around.

“Well, this has been a waste of a Friday night.” Heather sighs as she stands up from the couch and stretches her arms out. Her Fridays were typically filled with frat parties and border lining alcohol poisoning, things that sounding both boring and exhausting to me. “Well, you two can do your disgusting, tragic relationship things now.”

Neither J.D. nor I respond as she gathers her things and leaves the apartment.

“And then there were two.” I sigh as the front door closes, sitting up on the couch and turning around to face J.D..

“Hm, are you tired?” He asks, scooting up on the couch and resting one of his hands on my leg.

“I very well should be, but I’m not really.” I shrug, standing up and immediately starting to pick up the small mess that had been strung from our kitchen to our living room; wine glasses and bottles, empty pizza boxes, Chinese takeout boxes, and random garbage that had somehow made its way out.

“God, you’ve always been like that.” J.D. laughs as he stands up too and follows me into the kitchen.

“Like what?” I ask with a small smile as I set the glasses down in the sink.

“Everything always has to be clean.” He replies, causing me to roll my eyes and scoff.

“I just like things to be neat and tidy, I can’t work in dirty rooms.” I explain to him. “But you shouldn’t be complaining because it means that you never have to clean anything, I’ve already cleaned it.” I smile before making my way back into the living room to do another round of picking things up. “Well, what do you want to do now?” I sigh, leaning back on the kitchen counter after having finished cleaning.

“I have a few ideas.” J.D. smiles, wrapping his hands around my waist.

“J.D.!” I laugh, rolling my eyes as I push him away from me gently. “I’m just gonna go see what’s on tv now.” I say, turning and walking back into the living room.

“I guess I’ll join you.” I hear J.D. say from behind me.

“Shit, it’s just a bunch of infomercials now that it’s so late.” I sigh, falling back down onto the couch.

“We can always just watch Netflix.” J.D. shrugs as he picks up the tv remote.

“Let’s go get slushies.” I blurt out, jolting back up from the couch.

“Ronnie, it’s 1:38 in the morning.” J.D. laughs as he turns to face me.

“And 7-Elevens are open all day, come on.” I state as I walk back into the kitchen to grab my keys and wallet for the second time tonight.

“Alright, whatever.” He sighs with a small laugh, following a few steps behind me as I walk through the front door, zipping up my jacket. We trail down the cold and windy streets one more, the only difference is that this time we have three fewer people.

“J.D., would you like to know what my favorite thing about us is?” I ask, already beginning to laugh lightly about my answer, as J.D. wraps his arm around my shoulders.

“What would that be?”

“That we literally only chose to live in the apartment that we live in because the nearest 7-Eleven was two blocks away.” I smile as we walk in through the front doors of the convenience shop. The entire building was eerily silent, even the music was off, but I’m not quite sure what I was expecting at this hour.

After our short slushie run, we head back to the apartment for, hopefully, the last time of the night. I was beginning to become slightly tired and drinking something so sugar loaded was bound to have some interesting effects on me.

“So, have we decided if we want to completely ruin our sleeping schedules yet or if we want to try to go to sleep at a time that is barely passable as decent?” J.D. asks as we walk back into our home.

“You say that as if we even had a proper sleeping schedule to begin with.” I laugh as I sit down on the couch and turn the tv back on. “What do you want to watch?”

“Is there any Tim Burton stuff on Netflix?” J.D. responds in the form of a question.

“There’s The Nightmare Before Christmas and The Corpse Bride, you choose. And also, not Tim Burton, but there’s Coraline.”

“I’m 21 years old and I have no shame in stating the fact that Coraline still frightens me, so let’s go with The Corpse Bride.”

“Alright, then.” I laugh as I begin to play The Corpse Bride. About halfway through the movie, my exhaustion begins to take over and even with a far-more-than-healthy amount of sugar coursing through my body, I start to feel overwhelmingly tired. “I think I’m gonna go to bed now.” I yawn, sitting up straight and rubbing my eyes.

“Okay, I’m probably gonna stay out here for a few more minutes before coming to bed.” J.D. responds.

“Okay, no way in hell am I leaving you out here unsupervised because the last time I did that you didn’t go to bed until six in the morning.” I laugh as I turn around to face him.

“Fine.” J.D. sighs as he stands up and follows me into the bedroom after turning off the television. I lay down on our bed, not bothering to change into pajamas because I was already just wearing leggings and a hoodie, and pull the covers up over me. “I have a surprise for you.” J.D. smiles as he lays down on his side of the bed, making me instantly nervous.

“And what would that be?” I sigh as I turn around to face him.

“I love you.”


End file.
